


Cherry Service

by raendown



Series: Commission Work [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Porn With Very Little Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Their date hadn't exactly gone to plan but that didn't mean the night wasn't salvageable.





	Cherry Service

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for white-crow-haruno over on tumblr

“You know”–Sakura tipped her head back to look up at the stars, weaving one arm around Kakashi’s to keep her going in the right direction–“that was an absolutely terrible date.” Her partner laughed and gave an easy shrug.

“Maa, hardly my fault. I had every planned out. I just, er, forgot to plan for Gai showing up.”

“He’s enthusiastic, I will give him that.”

“Oh, he’s something,” Kakashi said. “I did try to get him to go away. You are much prettier than any of the rocks he wanted me to go throw around with him, I’m sure.”

Sakura bit her lip softly to keep herself from making any commenting about guys getting their rocks off. Looking for a distraction, she lifted one hand to point out her favorite constellation and quickened their pace. Hopefully her mind would have turned to less juvenile thoughts by the time they got home.

As it turned out, by the time they were stepping through the front door and lining up their sandals in the genkan her thoughts had gone straight passed juvenile and descended in to dirty. Terrible or not it had still been a date with her absolute fox of a husband and Sakura counted her blessings yet again for the roads life had taken her down as she walked behind him down the hall, shamelessly admiring the way his hips shifted while he walked. It wasn’t so much of a walk as it was a prowl, even here at home where there were no enemies to hunt, and Sakura found that she was very much in the mood to be his prey.

Kakashi hummed as he stepped in to the kitchen, eyeing the dishes in the sink and clearly wondering if he had the energy to tackle them before settling down for the evening. After a minute or so he shrugged and turned away, apparently leaving them for tomorrow. Sakura pulled a glass down from the cupboard and ran it under the tap to fill it with water for her suddenly parched throat. Even after several years together there were still moments when she could hardly believe the catch she’d landed.

Setting her glass down in an empty spot among the growing mountain of dishes, Sakura had a single squeak of kitchen tiles to warm her before a warm body slid in to place at her back, Kakashi’s hands skimming around her waist to clasp over her belly and pull her back against his chest.

“Don’t think I don’t see the way you’re looking at me. Does someone have something on their mind?” One of his hands slid down to tease at her waistline. “Naughty, naughty. Whatever shall I do with you?”

“Whatever you want to,” she invited him in what she hoped was a sultry voice. Her husband told her often how sexy he found her but no matter how many years they spent together, no matter how many times they fell in to bed, Sakura couldn’t help but think her own sex voice just sounded _funny_. It was an effort sometimes not to flush at how ridiculous she thought she sounded.

Fingers traced around the button of her shorts and Sakura felt a different sort of flush rising on the back of her neck. Kakashi nipped at the skin just behind her ear before growling softly in to it, “You’re going to open this for me. Then you’re going to put both hands on the counter and you’re not allowed to let go until I say so. Do you understand?”

A shudder wracked her body as Sakura nodded frantically, already reaching down to open the button and almost tearing the fly out in her haste to unzip it. Then she gripped the counter so hard she was forced to remind herself of her own strength. It simply would not do to crack the marble and ruin the moment, not when it seemed she was about to get exactly what she wanted.

Kakashi played with the hem of her shirt, slipping one hand up to trace the lines of her abdomen first before grazing down until he slid right inside her shorts and cupped her through her underwear. His fingers crooked and began to rub small circles against her entrance just to frustrate her with the thin barrier keeping him from dipping inside. Although she tried to resist the urge, tried her best to stay strong and not move, Sakura mentally rolled her eyes at her own weakness for his touch even as she groaned and rolled her hips, seeking more friction. The way this man could take her apart with just a few touches should have been worrisome in some ways. She found it equal parts annoying and enticing.

“Ah-ah,” her partner scolded her. His fingers stopped circling in punishment like she’d known they would.

“Please.” Sakura swallowed thickly when Kakashi’s hand cupped her again and ground the heel of his palm _just_ above where she wanted it.

“Maa, now she remembers her manners. Did I tell you that you could move?”

As much as she would have loved to tell him to go stick his words up his own arse, Sakura forced her body in to stillness. These moments of absolute dominance when Kakashi told her in no uncertain terms what she was and wasn’t allowed to do were rare. No way was she wasting such a golden opportunity. He knew just how sexy she found it but, surprisingly, Kakashi was usually more of the soft touch sort. When they first got together she had been utterly surprised to find that his favorite position was plain old missionary and it wasn’t until he had shyly admitted that he preferred ‘making love’ over ‘fucking’ that she felt she truly understood where their relationship was going.

Every chance to see him throw softness out the window and get down on her level of filthy was a treat. Like right now as his teeth caught her earlobe and he slid his finger back down to edge around the silk of her panties, scraping his nail lightly against her shaven skin just to watch her shiver.

“You’re going to keep still for me,” Kakashi growled quietly. “You’re not going to cum until I say you can but you can scream if you need to.”

“Thank you,” Sakura breathed.

Then she quaked with the effort of staying still when she felt two digits tracing her entrance, skin against skin, sliding through the wetness already gathering. Had they really only gotten home a few minutes ago? Already she felt as though he’d been torturing her for an hour at least, impatient yet so very willing to wait on his pleasure.

He plunged inside without warning and Sakura cried out with shock, the muscles of her legs tensing with the effort to not rock down in to such glorious sensations. She thanked god he wasn’t feeling cruel enough to start with just one finger. Two was perfect. Two fingers was just enough for her to find pleasure in the fullness without that little bit of stretch that only made her yearn for more. Kakashi waited to see if she would move and when she didn’t he reward her good behavior by curling his fingers, rocking his hand back and forth to drag against that one spot inside that always drove her wild.

Knuckles going white with how hard she was gripping the counter, Sakura realized suddenly that she was panting. It was hard to believe he could get her this worked up in such a short time with barely any effort yet here she was writhing on the inside and with a moan spilling over the lip caught between her teeth.

“Maa, I like you like this. At my mercy. So well behaved.”

Sakura whimpered, unable to respond.

“Would you like more, love? Hm? You’re still not allowed to move. Be a good girl and stay very still for me.” Pulling away from her abused ear, Kakashi ducked his head to lay kisses across the top of her shoulder. The contrast between gentle affection and the insistence of his fingers made sparks electricity dance behind the eyelids she had squeezed tight and sent tingles shooting down her spine all the way to her toes where they were curling against the linoleum.

“Yes please,” she choked out. “I won’t move. More, please!”

“I suppose since you’re being so polite.”

She expected him to slip another finger in. Her knees almost folded with shock when her panties were shoved farther to the side for his thumb to find her clit and press hard. Then he began to make light circles in just the right way, brushing against the same spot again and again to drive her higher. It was definitely working. Each circle had her fighting back the urge to convulse with how good it was.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she whimpered. “If you’re trying to kill me then you’re doing a good job of it.”

“Whatever would I do without you?” Kakashi’s laugh rumbled in her ear and Sakura ruthlessly shoved away her first instinct to elbow him in the gut for that stupid combination of sweet and sassy only he was ever able to pull off.

“You’d be – _shit_ – you’d be doing this to yourself is what.”

“Hmm, should I?” His thumb paused in its delicious circling and Sakura cried out with loss.

It never occurred to her that she, too, could take things in to her own hands. When he got like this, telling her how to take her pleasure, it was almost a relief to give herself over to his demands. He’d told her not to come and she wouldn’t until he decided she was allowed to.

“Please,” she said. “Please, I’m being good! I haven’t moved! We had a _deal_ , mister!” Following his commands didn’t mean she was ever very good at being completely submissive. Luckily her partner seemed to find this more amusing than off-putting.

“So we did,” Kakashi agreed.

His thumb went back to circling her clit and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. If she were allowed to move she would have rocked her hips in to the motion, riding the fingers inside of her to chase her own end. But she wasn’t and so she was left with nothing to do but remain still and feel the wave of endorphins crest higher and higher, helpless to the maddening build, and all the while knowing that this was only the beginning. Her partner hadn’t so much as brushed himself up against her yet there was no doubt in her mind that he was rock hard behind her and making plans for how to put her back together once he’d taken her apart.

Knowing her genius partner he already had three different plans of attacks for how to take her apart all over again after that. She could hardly wait, even if just thinking about a second orgasm after the one she could feel building now already had her legs shaking. Kakashi smirked in to her skin when he felt the trembling in her thighs.

“Do you need something?” he asked mildly.

“To come!” Sakura let her head fall forward to watch the shifting material hiding his filthy activities from view. “I’m _right there_ , please let me come, please! Fuck, I’ll do anything you want if you just– _ahhh_!”

“More begging, hm? I suppose that does deserve a reward.”

In direct contrast to his words Kakashi removed his hand. Sakura nearly clawed him back in to place, only stopping herself at the last second from removing the grip she had on the counter. A mewl escaped when she felt her shorts being gently tugged down her legs and she docilely lifted each foot when he tapped her ankles to pull the garment away completely.

“You will turn around. You will sit on the counter. You will hold the counter like you are now.”

Sakura scrambled to follow his orders. The cold marble made her squirm once when she hopped up, shocking against her hot skin, but she regained control almost immediately and lowered her hands to take hold of the counter on either side of her thighs. Like this she was able to see Kakashi, mask hanging around his neck to frame a naughty grin, every line in his body screaming ‘predator’ as he stalked forward to part her knees with gentle hands.

“And you can still scream if you need to,” he whispered, lips brushing tantalizingly against hers before he knelt and Sakura dropped her head back against the counter when he slipped each of her legs over his shoulders.

The moment his tongue touched her she followed that advice. His fingers slid back in to place inside her and curled in just the right way, his tongue lapped at her clit in flickering circles just as his thumb had been doing before, and Sakura wondered if the world would miss her when she went mad from pleasure. Whatever slight calm she’d been able to gather between changing positions flew out the window in favor of clenching her fists once more and opening her mouth in a wordless scream.

Kakashi moaned against her and that was all she needed. Sakura toppled over the edge so quickly she could have sworn fireworks were going off right there in the kitchen with them. Sight and sound and the very fabric of reality ceased to exist, her whole world narrowed to the flickering tongue drawing out her peak until she was quaking and babbling senselessly for mercy.

When he finally let her come down from her high Sakura needed more than a full minute of just slumping back against the cupboards and gasping for breath before she realized that Kakashi was shaking very gently. Looking down, she saw that he was _laughing_.

“The hell?” she mumbled dazedly. Kakashi carefully slid his fingers out, waited for her shuddering to pass, then bit his lip on a giggle as he pointed one sticky digit at the space beside her.

Sakura looked down – and sighed. “I thought the sound was just in my head,” she said.

“Do you remember when I said there was no point in spending the money on marble countertops?” Kakashi chuckled, carefully prying her hand away from the shattered stone in her grip. “As much as I know saying ‘I told you so’ might ruin the moment…I absolutely told you so.”

“Ugh. I can’t deal with this right now.” Reaching her arms out, Sakura pouted as enticingly as she could. “Just take me to bed and fuck me, we can worry about replacing the counter tomorrow.”

“You know what? That is an excellent idea.” With a grin her partner stepped in between her legs and encouraged her to wrap them around his waist. Then he lifted her away from the carnage and turned for the hallway leading to their bedroom, whispering his plans to her as they went. By the time they reached the bed Sakura was already desperate for all the things he had laid out for the rest of their evening.

As it turned out, this hadn’t been nearly as bad of a date as she’d thought it was. She couldn’t wait for next week when it was her turn to plan their date night; this was going to be hard to top but Sakura was always up for a challenge.


End file.
